The Ring of Realtin
by Potions Mystress
Summary: Severus meets the new DADA teacher, and learns that nothing is what it seems. Sam O'Malley is surrounded by mystery and intrigue, and she carries almost as many secrets as the Potions master. SSOC. please read and review :)
1. Default Chapter

* * * disclaimer * * *  
  
All characters that you may recognize in this work of fiction belong to J. K Rowling. Miss O'Malley is a creation of my imagination, made to fit into the world of Harry Potter. This is my first attempt at fan fiction ~ please read and review (. 


	2. The Circle Game

Chapter 1: The Circle Game  
  
"Bound by nothing, not a single angle. It never ends, but begins again."  
~ Anonymous  
  
Another beginning, as summer faded into the first days of autumn. Always amidst our own unseeing world thrived the wizarding world, where floods of potentials and possibilities exist. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was often the first step to a young witch or wizards education; however, the school needed to be recalled with a sense of order after the chaos of its previous year. After losing another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the fifth year in a row, it was up to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to restore the school to its former state after the disaster of Professor Umbridge. Dumbledore, arguably the best headmaster the school had ever seen, had things running smoothly again in no time at all; but week after week passed with no word about a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seven days before the start of the next term, a staff meeting was finally called to reveal the name of Hogwart's newest teacher in residence.  
"I would first like to say how pleased I am to be welcoming you all back for another year at Hogwarts. As you know, the last year was challenging, to say the least and I was concerned that I wouldn't be returning as your headmaster." Albus Dumbledore glanced around the staff room table over his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling as always. Professor McGonagall and Madame Sprout grinned as they exchanged glances, then turned their attention back to the headmaster.  
"As you also know," Dumbledore continued, "there is much anticipation about the postof Defense Against the Dark Arts, a post which was once again left vacant at the end of term." Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master, looked even paler than usual as he shifted in his chair. His black eyes glinted, a look of suppressed eagerness spreading over his face at the coming announcement. "I am sure the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will not soon be forgotten. And I am quite sure our next teacher will be remembered, as she is revered as one of the best of our time. I assure you this individual is more than qualified, and has proven a renowned ability performing defensive techniques." Snape's head was pounding. By the sound of it, this new teacher was exceedingly more apt at teaching the subject than some of the past. Dumbledore could very well be talking about him. "This person has worked at our own Ministry of Magic as an Auror for over seven years, and has most recently been on hiatus. I assure you I have received only the highest praises for Sam O'Malley, and I believe we are lucky to have this addition to our school." At this Snape's eyes widened and a knot tightened in his throat. However, no one else at the staff table seem to have noticed; they were all murmuring with bemused approval at the sound of Dumbledore's choice.  
Dumbledore's gaze turned perceptively to Severus Snape, as he cleared his throat. "With all due respect, headmaster," Snape said, turning an unpleasant shade of green, "I believe consistency is key with a subject of this nature, and especially now what Hogwarts needs is stability. How are we to believe this man will be any different?" Everyone in the room was now looking at Snape, expecting this all along, but also pondering the valid point he made. It was no secret that Snape had been interested in the job for a number of years, and was continually denied the opportunity for whatever reason; but the disjointed teaching of the subject was surely not in the student's best interest.  
"I know you are disappointed, Severus. And no doubt you have reservations, I completely understand. But as you have before, I must ask you to trust me again."  
Snape turned his gaze downward so that his curtains of black hair covered the scowl on his face. At that moment, everyone turned at the sound of footsteps approaching the staff room door. Dumbledore smiled. "And without further ado, I give you Professor Samantha O'Malley." Just as Snape registered that name, the oak doors to the staff room swung open. A thin witch with long, reddish-blonde hair and dressed in a black traveling cloak walked in, wearing black stiletto heals that clacked musically against the stone tiles. With a roguish smile she walked up to the headmaster, setting down a suitcase displaying a gold crest. "Albus Dumbledore," she said, "it has been far too long."  
Dumbledore rose and graciously took her hand in a gesture of welcome. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor." Sam bowed her head, then said with a small laugh, "an honor to meet you at last, headmaster. And I must say," she lowered her voice dramatically, "I find your famous trading card quite intriguing. I also enjoy chamber music and ten-pin bowling." She winked, as Dumbledore and the majority of the staff chuckled. "Please, call me Albus," the headmaster said, as he conjured her a chair.  
It seemed Snape was paying little attention, however, entranced for a moment by the beauty and grace of the witch before him. She had to be in her late twenties. Suddenly the disappointment he felt seemed like ages ago. He tried to look vaguely disinterested as O'Malley unfurled her traveling cloak with a flick of her hand, revealing a fitted black sweater and long scarlet red skirt. Snape couldn't help but notice how O'Malley's long hair framed her face, how it moved as if by an invisible whisper. As Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were engrossed in conversation, Snape had time to recover and remind himself not to become a victim to his senses and think realistically. He also began to realize that this rather fragile looking witch was the reason he would be stuck teaching the tedious job of Potions for at least another year. He raised an eyebrow in a look of disdain, and waited to see a sign of the merit Dumbledore saw in the new professor besides her obvious physical beauty.  
As if on cue, Sam opened her briefcase efficiently and addressed the curious audience in a lively, and professional tone of voice. "Well then, first things first. My name is Samantha O'Malley. I'm proud to be in your company, teaching at one of the finest wizarding school in the world." She quickly glanced at Professor Flitwick with her stunning blue eyes, making him blush slightly. "It is to my knowledge that the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts has had a somewhat interesting history in recent years, and the teaching has been fragmented to say the least. Therefore, I suspect you must have certain questions of my qualifications. As for the particular question of my staying longer than one school year, I suppose that judgment rests with the headmaster. But I can say, that although this will be my first actual teaching experience, I assure you my the material for my class will be rooted in the knowledge that I have from firsthand experience; it is that device which I believe to be the best of all instructors. I intend to prove myself to you, perhaps in time even earning your respect. It is your approval and the student's grades that will decide my fate at this school, and I intend to give you more than my best. Thank you."  
Dumbledore smiled as the staff applauded enthusiastically, seeming deeply impressed, all save for one; Snape frowned as he was deeply in thought, eyes to the ground. Sam O'Malley's competency almost sealed his fate as Hogwart's Potions master. On one hand her intellect made her all the more alluring. But on the other hand her confidence was almost sickening. O'Malley didn't wear a look of hardship. She won her audience with ease, with a persona that Snape could only look upon with incredulity. She walked in like a minor celebrity, without a single suspecting glance or ill judgment. Snape was determined not to fawn all over O'Malley like everyone else, concluding she was no more special or important and deserved to be treated as such. Everything about her made him suspicious at once. No one had a flawless past, after all.  
At the conclusion of the speech the teachers rose and began to chatter in murmured voices, as O'Malley followed Dumbledore around making introductions. McGonagall had a look of admiration on her face after exchanging introductions with the new teacher. "You're reputation precedes you, Sam," she said readily. "It is wonderful to see you back at Hogwarts, and looking quite well I might add." O'Malley shifted her eyes shyly towards the ground.  
"Thank you, Professor. My success can only be attributed to being taught by the best. I might extend your latter compliment to you as well," she added with a wink.  
"Do call me Minerva. Really Sam, we are colleagues now," McGonagall said lightly.  
"As you wish, Minerva."  
As Snape turned to leave, musing over what he had overheard McGonagall say, he heard Dumbledore's cheerful voice behind him. "Leaving so soon, Severus? I had rather hoped to introduce Sam to you in person."  
Snape stopped and turned around slowly, forcing a weak grin on his face. He'd had quite enough for one day, and was eager to simply leave the obnoxious staff meeting. But O'Malley seemed oblivious to his discomfort, and ignored his look of complete disinterest. "A pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape," she said intently. She reached down and took his hand in a firm handshake, gazing intently at him with blue ocean eyes.  
Snape maintained a cool demeanor, despite being a little shocked that she so boldly shook his hand. He bowed slightly, saying, "likewise." O'Malley released her hand first, and Snape noticed the sizeable, almost translucent ring on her right hand. It was beautiful and unusual, with multi-colored striations that seemed to be ever moving inside of it. Snape also noticed, for a brief moment, a slightly calculating scrutiny in O'Malley's eyes. He felt oddly unsettled, like there was something almost foreboding about the way she gazed at him.  
Before he had a chance to think about it too much, though, Dumbledore said, "Time for you to settle in. Professor McGonagall will show you to your new office."  
"Thank you, Albus. Your kindness is most appreciated." McGonagall walked over to them, after having a word with Madame Hooch about a new Quidditch schedule for Gryffindor house. "This way to your new office, Sam," she said warmly.  
"Thank you, Minerva," she said softly, as she picked up her suitcase with the gold crest. "True to form, as always, thinking ahead to the next season of Quidditch."  
"Always. Someone has to see to it that Slytherin doesn't win the Quidditch Cup at least."  
As the conversation drowned away, Snape turned to Dumbledore with a look of apprehension on his face. "Headmaster, I have deep concerns about this woman. There is something suspicious about her. I can't quite place what it might be, but something is telling me that she cannot be trusted."  
But Dumbledore calmly said, "You have nothing to fear, Severus. I trust Sam O'Malley as much as necessary, and she does not pose a threat to this school. I must ask you not to judge her, or weigh my decision so prematurely." Snape looked down his hooked-nose with disappointment, switching his weight from one foot to the other. "Severus, I want you to know this choice has nothing to do with a short-coming on your part. You have proven your loyalty to me, and this school for more than long enough to have my trust. This must come as small consolation to you, I know."  
Snape looked at Dumbledore with arms folded. "If there is anyone I trust, headmaster, it's you. Of course you have my cooperation." Dumbledore smiled. "See you at dinner then, Severus." Snape said nothing, but managed the bare traces of a smile as he turned and walked back to his office in the dungeons.  
* * * * * * *  
Later that evening Snape arrived in the Great Hall, only to see O'Malley already there in the seat next to his. Snape silently cursed himself for forgetting, and hoped he could get through dinner with minimal discussion. Fortunately for Snape, O'Malley was deeply engaged in conversation with Professor Flitwick, and felt his presence was barely noticed. Snape sat down silently and waited impatiently for dinner to begin. Flitwick was clearly charmed by O'Malley, asking her all sorts of questions about her work as an Auror. "So your studies here paid off! Most definitely lived up to your predecessor, Rowena Ravenclaw! With your grades in my class, I always knew you'd be going places." Snape found it intriguing that she was an alumni of Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw no less.  
"You are too kind, sir," answered O'Malley humbly.  
"Tell me Sam, what charms have you found most useful in your battles against dark wizards?"  
"Well Professor, I did learn--"  
"Oh oh! Never mind that, did I tell you? A few years ago some students managed to defeat a fully grown mountain troll using a simple levitation charm! So proud of them, naturally, even though they broke a number of school rules in the process." Snape rolled his eyes.  
"Well Professor," O'Malley said, in a serious voice, "Potter and Weasley shouldn't have flouted the school rules like that, even if the outcome was a desirable one." Snape turned his head around, at this unexpected opinion.  
"They were lucky to have been successful, but they could have been harmed," she continued with an insistent tone. "Do you believe that sort of behavior should be encouraged or praised?"  
"Well, no, not exactly," squeaked Professor Flitwick, avoiding O'Malley's inquiring eyes. "And how did you know it was Potter and Weasley?"  
O'Malley smiled. "I do my research. And I'm just trying to make a point, Professor. Really, they shouldn't have been there in the first place if I understand the situation correctly," she continued.  
Snape found himself mildly impressed by O'Malley's assertions, though he wouldn't have admitted it. Then, out of the blue, O'Malley said, "Do you have anything to add, Professor Snape?"  
Snape snapped back to the present, and said, "Excuse me?"  
"You've been listening to the conversation ever since you sat down, sir, so I'm offering you a chance to interject. Well?" she smiled mischievously.  
"No, nothing to add. You seemed to have covered it," Snape replied, suddenly irritated. O'Malley nodded her head faintly with a look that said, "I thought not."  
Just then, dinner was served. Flitwick turned gratefully to talk to McGonagall, while Sinistra of the Astronomy department, with a flirtatious laugh, turned to talk to her neighbor. After a few uncomfortable moments, O'Malley broke the silence.  
"This will be your fifteenth year as Potions master, correct?" Snape didn't like the fact that she seemed to already know a fairly detailed account of everyone's personal history.  
"Yes, that's correct," he simply said.  
"A noble discipline, that," she said quietly.  
"Yes."  
"I feel fortunate to be teaching what I consider to be a noble subject myself."  
"Indeed."  
"Are you always this remote, Professor, or is this my lucky evening?"  
"Why not at all, Professor," said Snape smoothly. "But why should we engage in conversation when you seem to know everything about me, and I know nothing of you?"  
She closed her eyes in a look of feigned concentration, then replied silkily, "You know, you're right. Since I know you more than half as well as you would like and you know me less than half as well as you could, by all means ask me what you will.  
Snape paused for only a moment, silently noting O'Malley's use of language. "So," he started, "you worked at the Ministry of Magic for seven years--"  
"Very good," she said with a wink. "Now I know that you pay attention at staff meetings even when you're looking at the floor."  
"As I was trying to say before the interruption," Snape continued cooly, "what would make you quit such a career? Not everyone would abandon such an honorable post to take up teaching."  
"I can tell you that I didn't desert my former career, Professor; I merely fulfilled the objectives I had before I became an Auror in the first place. I cannot, however, answer your question as to what those objectives were. My apologies, but that is my business."  
"Perhaps a more elementary question, like where you're originally from?"  
"I have lived in London, among Muggles for most of my life."  
"So you are Muggle-born then?" Snape asked calmly, in response to the vague answer.  
"That was rather slippery of you, Professor Snape. The blood in my veins does not concern you, as your blood does not concern me. And you will soon find out that I am rarely trapped in the game of wits, so it is pointless for you to try a trick like that again."  
Snape was slightly taken aback, his pallid face going a shade lighter than normal. O'Malley smirked, waiting for his reply. "Then I'll be sure to be more careful to please you from now on," he said sarcastically, his lip curling into a sneer.  
"That would be grand, thank you," O'Malley replied with a grin. "Ah, well I'll be needing to get back to my office. It's really a much better office than I expected. Goodnight, Professor Snape."  
"Goodnight, Professor O'Malley," Snape muttered under his breath as she left. The table was now almost empty, as a disgruntled Snape thought about how much he detested this new teacher. How dare she rub his nose in that job. Someone ought to teach her to mind her place. Snape was also particularly annoyed that O'Malley was so nebulous about her history. Snape didn't publicize his past, but he certainly didn't hide from it or make excuses. He would, after all, be a hypocrite if he pretended that it didn't exist. Snape was beginning to think she was also a bit of a coward. The worst kind of witch was one who kept up a pretense, sidestepping her past because it might potentially damage a perfect image. It was true Snape didn't always agree with some of his other colleagues, but he had a degree of respect for them all the same because they were straightforward. At least he wouldn't have to deal with O'Malley any more often than absolutely necessary. 


	3. A Fine Balance

Chapter 2: A Fine Balance  
"I will struggle with fate; it shall never drag me down." ~ Beethoven  
  
The next week went by quickly, and soon the students began to arrive for their next year of magical education. The first years were sorted into their houses, wide-eyed prefects were introduced eagerly to their new duties, and Snape had managed to avoid a serious conversation with Hogwarts newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the entire week. Snape couldn't help but notice the flurry of interest O'Malley created at the start-of-the-year feast, especially among the male students. He observed Harry Potter and Ron Weasely with looks of delight on their faces. Even Draco Malfoy seemed excited about the whole situation. "Professor Snape, sir, I know you didn't get the job again, but if I was Dumbledore I'd hire her in a second! I wouldn't mind getting an extra detention or two in her class," he snickered.  
After Snape sneered and took away 10 pre-emptive points for Slytherin to the shock of Malfoy, he strode back to his office swiftly to review his preparations for the next day's classes.  
Yet once he was in his drafty office, Snape's mind wandered back to the Great Hall where the feast was probably just drawing to a close. O'Malley had worn a long, black dress with her hair pulled back into a braid. Nothing extraordinary, but still striking. Perhaps he had been too quick to make assumptions about her; what could he expect from only talking to her once? She hasn't even said two words to him for the past week.  
Then again, he hadn't spoken to her much either. Maybe he would ask her how her first lesson went tomorrow. Snape sighed, and put his notes away for the night. He retired after extinguishing the few candles on his desk, hoping the next day would go by quickly.  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day the first Potions lesson Snape had was his class of sixth-year students. Even though Gryffindor was one of the houses schedule, along with Hufflepuff, Snape took some pleasure in knowing that he would no longer be teaching Harry Potter. The five years went by all too slowly. "Settle down, stop your fidgeting," he said coldly, as he entered the classroom. To his surprise, Potter was sitting in the back row next a few fellow Gryffindors, averting his gaze anywhere but the front of the room.  
"Potter, this is an advanced Potions class. What do you think you are doing here?" he asked mocking tone. Several students laughed, pitying Potter's first-day bad luck. The day was certainly not starting off well.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir," Harry began with caution, "I just received a change in schedule this morning-"  
"I didn't receive a notice of any kind, Potter, that you were to be in this class," Snape snarled. "As I understand it your desired career does not require any further study under me to begin with, and I doubt any more lessons would improve your poor Potion-making skills."  
"I completely agree, but Professor O'Malley said Potions was important to an Auror's education, so-"  
"This is O'Malley's idea, is it? How interesting," Snape said, in a raspy voice.  
Snape was more than disgruntled that he would most likely have to put up with Potter for another term. Just when he thought he couldn't be more annoyed, there was a knock at the door. Snape marched over to the door, angrily opening it to reveal O'Malley's smiling face. "Can I help you?" growled Snape.  
"Yes, Professor Snape. I have come with a dual purpose on this lovely morning," she said, sweeping by him into the classroom. "First off, Professor McGonagall wishes me to give you this," she said, handing him an envelope. "It's a notice that Mr. Harry Potter shall be added to your class roster, despite his receiving less than an Outstanding on his O.W.L. examinations last spring," she explained. Snape was speechless, as he opened and read the letter from McGonagall.  
"And my second order of business is to ask you a small favor," O'Malley continued.  
"A favor? A FAVOR?" Snape stammered.  
"Yes, a favor," O'Malley replied coolly. "I do already have my class structure prepared, but I would ideally like to observe a class taught by each teacher here, just to see how I might improve, what works best.you get the idea. I don't teach this hour, so would you mind if I watched your class presently?"  
Everyone in the room could tell Snape was now furious.  
"Professor O'Malley you have not only disrupted my class, but you are responsible for me having to teach Potter for another miserable term. I don't know what makes you think you can bend the rules to make other people's lives so difficult, but I have had about enough of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Snape said quietly.  
Apparently not registering Snape's temper, O'Malley merely answered, "so does this mean I am allowed to stay, Professor?"  
"Since you think you're so intelligent," snapped Snape, "why don't you read between the lines and guess what I'm thinking right now."  
O'Malley suddenly gasped. "You naughty boy," she said with a smirk. "Oh come on, where's your sense of humor?"  
"I lost a great deal of it the day I met you."  
"Well if you're going to insult me, do it properly. I say, you'd win a tactless context before a beauty contest," O'Malley said calmly, flipping a lock of his black hair. "Sarcasm is just one more service that I offer. That's one thing we have in common," she winked.  
Snape turned a deep shade of red. "And I'm sure you offer many services looking like that," he said hoarsely. "I'm also sure you're used to getting your way, but I certainly won't be fooled by you."  
"For someone so confident in his own intellect, you know very little," she said softly.  
"I know enough to see right through you. Now get out of my class," Snape sneered.  
"Gladly," O'Malley said with the barest traces of a smile still on her face. The dungeon door closed behind her with a soft snap, rather than a slam.  
Irritated beyond imagination Snape glanced first at the quivering student closest to him, and then back to Potter who was staring straight ahead as though he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Well," said Snape, glaring at them all, "now that all distractions are taken care of, class can finally begin. Instructions are on the board, you unfortunately now have only one hour. Start." Snape flicked his wand, and the cupboard with the needed ingredients swung open violently. Several jars broke, and Snape muttered a repairing spell under his breath.  
As the students fumbled to gather their Potions ingredients, Snape sat at his desk and stared out at the room. True, he felt great bitterness at her audacity, but he was surprised to find himself feeling a hint of regret as well. Remorse left a sour taste in his mouth. It was only her first day, he didn't have to be so harsh.  
Snape usually didn't care who he snapped at, but with O'Malley his reactions seemed somehow amiss. Like Dumbledore, she responded to his sarcasm calmly. Snape found it much more difficult to snap at someone when he or she was not surveying him with mutual dislike. Snape decided the best thing to do was to discuss the matter with Dumbledore, and resolved to visit him as soon as he had a free moment.  
Before long the hour was gone, and the students lined up to hand in their work for testing. When it was Harry's turn, Snape pulled him aside. "Do you have a moment, Potter? I'd like a word with you after class."  
Harry looked pale, but only said, "yes, Professor."  
When everyone was gone, Snape turned his attention to Harry. "Sit down, Potter," said Snape quietly. Harry fell into the closest seat. "I'd like to ask you how it is that you are still in my class when you received less than an Acceptable on your O.W.L.'s in Potions?"  
Snape looked at Harry with piercing, black eyes. Harry met his gaze, and started to explain. "I didn't think I'd be taking Potions again either, sir, even though I'm supposed to if I want to be an Auror someday. But yesterday Professor McGonagall called me to her office to discuss the classes I should take if I still wanted to pursue being an Auror. I guess she helps all sixth and seventh years with their schedules." Snape glared hesitantly at Harry.  
"Anyway," Harry continued carefully, "when I got there Professor O'Malley was there too. I didn't expect to see her, really. I guess Professor McGonagall asked her there to tell me a bit about the career. Professor O'Malley said that her study of Potions was useful, but not essential to her career. She didn't think I should continue studying it because of my exam grade, and also because she said I showed "no real aptitude" at it. She seemed to think that was all right, but didn't see a point in my taking it again." Snape pulse skipped a half beat as he stared at Harry.  
"Professor McGonagall seemed to still think I should take Potions, despite Professor O'Malley's hesitation to make an exception. Dumbledore must have approved things this morning. My schedule was changed just a few hours ago."  
Harry stared at Snape, waiting for his reaction.  
"Thank you Potter, you may go," said Snape softly. "And shut the door behind you." Harry eagerly gathered his things and left the room, leaving Snape to think about what to do next.  
* * * * * * *  
A few hours later, Snape was walking through a corridor towards a large stone statue of a phoenix. He whispered the password (strawberry milkshake) and waited while the moving staircase began its ascent to Dumbledore's office. Once there Snape sighed, and knocked gently on the door.  
"Come in, Severus," came the response from inside the room. Snape walked in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. "Please, sit down,"  
Dumbledore said, gesturing the chair in front of his desk. After Snape had taken his seat Dumbledore folded his hands, ready to listen attentively.  
"Now," he said, smiling over his half-moon spectacles, "is there something you wish to speak to me about?"  
"Yes there is, headmaster," Snape began tentatively, "I need to speak with you about Professor O'Malley. There may be mistake."  
"What sort of mistake, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
"It seems that ever since Professor O'Malley started here I have harbored some distrust for her." Dumbledore smiled. "You've already made that clear. Really, Severus, it has only been a week."  
"I realize that." Snape paused, looking at Dumbledore's kind, old eyes.  
"Please, continue. Whatever you say will, of course, stay in this room."  
Snape relayed the details of his first lesson that day, leaving nothing out. When he was finished, Dumbledore made no motion to judge the behavior.  
"And why do you think you acted the way you did, Severus?" Dumbledore merely inquired.  
The very question Snape had in the back of his mind all day. "I thought Professor O'Malley was overstepping her bounds. When I told her so, she insulted me. Things escalated and, regretfully, spun out of control."  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You didn't wait, though, to find out if Sam was indeed responsible for Harry taking your class under special circumstances. I know your dislike for Harry runs deeply, but projecting that resentment onto someone else isn't a just thing to do."  
Snape was looking anywhere but at Dumbledore's eyes. He knew what the headmaster said was true.  
"Besides," said Dumbledore, "Sam's insults may not have been appropriate to make, but they weren't as scathing as they could have been. The were only meant to get a rise out of you, which they obviously did. Try not to be so serious, Severus. Maybe that's a lesson you can learn from her."  
Snape's sallow face turned downward. "I suppose I also responded the way I did because she doesn't react to me the way people usually do."  
"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"  
"Not necessarily, no. I just don't expect her to so boldly say some of the things she does." Silence covered Dumbledore's office for the next few minutes. Snape hesitated for another moment or two, then said, "I assume I'll have to make amends?"  
* * * * * * *  
Snape arrived early at dinner, trying to prepare for what he was about to do. Students started to file in the Great Hall, talking animatedly with one another as they sat at the appropriate house tables. Snape glanced around at the Gryffindor table, and quickly found Harry, Ron and Hermione talking happily together. Though the year may have changed, some things always remained the same.  
Dinner was served, and there was still no sign of O'Malley. Snape was just starting to think that she wouldn't be coming, when the side door where the teachers entered the Hall opened. O'Malley swept to her seat like a shadow, her plain black work robes trailing gracefully behind her.  
She looked out at the students as she began to eat, neither avoiding nor seeking out a conversation. Uncomfortable as it was, Snape knew he had to say something. "Professor O'Malley, I'd like to talk to you about what happened earlier."  
O'Malley swiftly turned to look at him. "To which of my daily events are you referring, exactly?" she said without emotion.  
Snape paused for an instant, then gazed resolvedly into her deep blue eyes. "I'm referring to when you were in my classroom this morning, Professor. I can't make it any more clear than that."  
"Ah, yes. Quite the enlightening event, that," said O'Malley easily. "Who was it that filled you in?"  
"Look, I'm trying to." Snape lowered his voice. "I'm trying to say I regret that I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I didn't intend be so quick to make judgments against you, Professor O'Malley, but I don't think it was your place to make such comments either," he said hurriedly.  
O'Malley smiled faintly, and Snape was aware again of the way her eyes analyzed and weighed his explanation. "My remarks," she said, "were made hastily as well. If I offended you, and I assure that I only had the innocent objective of making you slightly uncomfortable, I must ask for your pardon."  
Snape stared at her, taken aback. O'Malley struggled to contain a laugh, saying, "I'm only kidding. Don't you worry now. Really, you shouldn't be so serious all the time."  
Snape laughed nervously. "Dumbledore said the very same thing, earlier. It makes me wonder if there's any truth to it."  
O'Malley grinned. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Preferably, no," said Snape, feeling much more relaxed than before. "You're not going to publicize this are you?"  
"Your shameless lapse of judgment? The great Greek tragedy that took place in your dungeon?" she gasped. "Never. Seriously though, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to speak of it again." When O'Malley felt more comfortable, Snape noticed, her voice had a faint lilting sound; it became more melodious, like an accent he couldn't quite place.  
"Besides, who doesn't make a mistake here and there," she said.  
"Very true," replied Snape.  
"So, everything's alright," she said, as she slipped her hand over his, taking him by surprise. Snape felt like a bolt of electricity coursed through his body. Her hand was warm, soft and smooth. With long fingers like that of a piano players, he couldn't imagine ever seeing such perfect hands.  
"Apparently, Professor O'Malley," said Snape as coolly as he could.  
"Ah, that's another thing," O'Malley said as she released her hand. "Please, call me Sam. It's a long year, why not save on syllables?"  
"Fair enough." Snape had the barest traces of a smile on his face. "You may call me Severus, if you wish," he added quickly.  
"Why thank you," O'Malley replied, taking a sip out of her goblet and smiling to herself.  
Hearing the small lull in their conversation, Flitwick jumped in to ask O'Malley how her first day of class transpired. As she smiled indulgently and turned to talk to him, Snape felt more than relieved that he had made amends, he couldn't have planned better results to the conversation. All Snape wanted to do now was return to his room, now that he felt he was ahead.  
The Great Hall was emptying out by this time. Snape awkwardly turned to his left, saying, "Goodnight, Sam."  
O'Malley turned around, with eyes sparkling. "Goodnight, Severus," she said, returning to her conversation with Flitwick.  
Snape walked back to his office quickly; when he arrived there, he lit the fire and sat down to think. Snape felt better that he had made amends with O'Malley; she was just trying to be pleasant after all, which is more than most were to him. Nothing really in the category of flirtatious.  
Then Snape opened the lowest drawer on his desk, and pulled out a tattered old book. He traced the cover, pondering whether or not to open it.  
After a minute or two Snape flipped the book open to its familiar place, and picked up an old, worn photograph of Lily Evans. It was torn on one side, the other half missing. Looking at Lily's smiling face, Snape remembered what happened the last time a girl showed him a flicker of kindness or interest, whatever it was. He put the picture in it's place, and with the book hidden away slammed the drawer shut. 


	4. Fountain of Knowledge

Chapter 3: Fountain of Knowledge and Wisdom "The unexamined life is not worth living" ~ Socrates  
  
The sun rose on a Tuesday morning, and the sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins were eager for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor O'Malley. Just before Draco Malfoy left the Slytherin common room, though, Snape cornered him. "I want to know exactly what goes on in that classroom, Malfoy," Snape said quietly. "Someone ought to know whether or not O'Malley can live up to her status." Malfoy grinned at being given what he deemed an important job, and ran off to the lesson with his nose in the air. The Potions master scowled, doubting Malfoy would actually bring him any useful information. Snape knew very well O'Malley's teaching would be above standards, but he was curious all the same as to what would transpire there.  
* * * * * * *  
The students chattered noisily as they filed into their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats near the back, as usual, while Draco Malfoy took his place near the front. Harry and Ron immediately took notice. "Since when does he like to sit up front?" Ron said. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
They didn't give Malfoy much notice for long. As everyone took there seats, many looked around and surveyed the new décor. The room was exceedingly plain, with nothing lining the stone walls. In fact the only evidence that a teacher was there were the blackboard and the objects on the desk, and the desk seemed nothing extraordinary. Several books were stacked off to the right side, next to a bowl covered by a black cloth. In the center of the desk sat a closed, worn briefcase.  
Just when they least expected it Professor O'Malley walked in, silent as a shadow, announcing her presence as the door snapped shut. Several people flinched at the sound, as they had not expected her to enter with such stealth. Professor O'Malley raised an eyebrow at the reaction she received and smiled, advancing up to her desk without a single word. Harry suddenly understood why Malfoy was at the front: this was definitely one the most beautiful witches he had ever seen, and a Hogwarts professor no less. Even in plain black work robes, she seemed to have an unsurpassed grace. The class fell in rapt silence as she paused, looked out to survey them all with penetrating blue eyes, and then opened her briefcase.  
"Welcome, class, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though this class will be highly structured and at times be work intensive, I assure you that it will not in the least be boring."  
Most of the students looked intrigued, especially Hermione. The class sounded exactly like something she would excel at.  
"I will be teaching you both traditional and non-traditional approaches to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Through personal experience, I have found that both are necessary for a well-rounded wizard's education. Now, for your course objectives. Please copy--" O'Malley flicked her wand, and several sentences appeared on the blackboard: Learn to identify various threats and the most effective survival techniques.  
2. Learn to block your opponent's spells.  
3. Learn how to defend yourself without use of a wand.  
4. Examine your life in the light of the Greek philosopher Socrates.  
"Above all else," O'Malley continued, "I want you to take away from this course, a great sense of yourself. That is, perhaps, the greatest thing I can teach you along the way. Next, I have a proposed syllabus for our entire year. I have been informed of what you've studied so far, and we have a lot of work to do. I thought I'd start with a brief synopsis of the basics, then proceed immediately to the more non- traditional styles of self-defense. Learning to defend yourself without a wand is an important affair, and many adult wizards don't know what to do when the situation presents itself. In order to facilitate this aim of mine, Dumbledore has approved the revival of the Dueling Club. So, when the time comes, you will have your chance to learn to defend yourselves in a more practical manner. If anything I want to encourage you to reach your maximum potential, and the best way to do so is first-hand practice."  
Malfoy turned and whispered a few words to his fellow Slytherins, which was clearly a grave mistake. "Mr. Malfoy, is there something you wish to share with the entire class?" He immediately replied sarcastically, "no Professor O'Malley." Several of the students snickered softly.  
"I see. Clearly you think what I have to say is of little consequence to your education. I could ask you to leave this class for you abysmal behavior but that, I think, would be too easy. Perhaps you would like to get up and teach this class yourself, since you feel the need to talk while I'm talking. Come on, up front. Now."  
It was the Gryffindors' turn to hold back their laughter, as Malfoy was made to stand up in front of class while O'Malley took his empty seat.  
Malfoy turned red, looking miserable. After a few moments O'Malley spoke again. "Are you ready to listen to what I have to say, Mr. Malfoy?'  
"Yes, miss," came the beaten reply.  
"Take your seat then. As for the rest of you," she glared out at the rest of the room, "the same rules apply. There are to be no conversations in the class outside of the material being discussed, no talking unless prompted to do so. Any rule breaking and I will not hesitate to take away houses points and award you with detention. Do I make myself clear?"  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
"Wonderful," she said cheerfully. "We have learned how to show respect for one's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I assure you, that when you show me respect you will receive it in return. Now, who can tell me about Socrates other than his country of origin and occupation?"  
Everyone looked around hesitantly, to see if someone knew the answer. When not even Hermione knew, they all looked awkwardly back up to the teacher awaiting the answer. "Socrates," O'Malley continued, is the man behind the principle that will drive this class. He once said 'the unexamined life is not worth living.' " The words appeared on the board. "Next, I have something to show you," she said, eyes glimmering.  
Everyone leaned forward, as O'Malley lifted the black cloth from the bowl on her desk. No one could see what was inside.  
"Here, I have an entire bowl full of pebbles," O'Malley said. Confusion spread on everyone's faces. "You are each to take one and write me three rolls worth of parchment on what you have learned from them in the light of Socrates' principle, to be handed in on your last day of class. You may write more than the required length, if you wish. Any questions regarding this, or any assignment for that matter, may be discussed with me at any time other than class."  
At this point, O'Malley passed the bowl around and everyone took one of the pebbles, wondering what in the world they were supposed to do with it.  
"And for immediate homework, I think it wise to start with a day's worth of basic review. There are four rows of you.row one, I want a detailed report from you on the kelpie, to be handed in on Thursday. Row two, the same on the demiguise. Row three, the graphorn, and row four, the runespoor. That's all, you are dismissed."  
As the students filed out of class, Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Well that was certainly interesting," Harry said. Ron shook his head, "tell me about it. She may be nice to look at and all, but it looks like it's going to be a long year."  
Hermione looked deep in thought. "I don't know, Malfoy did have it coming. He shouldn't have been talking in the first place, though Professor O'Malley did come down on him pretty hard. If nothing else, the class should be informative."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Who knows. All I know is that we have a load of homework to hand in for Thursday."  
Draco Malfoy suddenly pushed by them, in a huff. "Out of the way, Weasley," shoving Ron with his shoulder.  
"What's your problem now, Malfoy?" Ron laughed after him. "Got a taste of what it's like to get into trouble, did you?"  
As Ron's voice died away, Draco strode off towards the dungeons. He stomped into Snape's office, and slammed the door behind him.  
"I can't STAND that witch," Draco sneered, throwing his books to the floor.  
Snape looked up calmly, an amused expression on his sallow face. "Well, what happened?"  
Draco sighed, then told Snape all about the embarrassing lesson. A forcibly hidden smirk began to dawn on Snape's face, as Draco finished his story.  
Draco paused. "You don't actually think this is funny, do you? It was completely out of line! You should be telling the headmaster all about O'Malley's little jaunt at my expense."  
"Settle down, Draco, I will take of everything," said Snape coolly. "I will talk to O'Malley in person. Now off you go."  
After Draco Malfoy picked up his things and left, Snape did not return immediately to the stack of Potions essays yet to be graded. From the sounds of it, Defense Against the Dark Arts finally had a competent teacher. He had to admit to himself, he was somewhat impressed at O'Malley's brass. Most instructors were too timid to address their students with such force, especially first-timers. Then again, O'Malley was anything but typical. Snape leaned back in his chair, and could hardly wait until it was time for dinner.  
* * * * * * *  
Later that evening an overcast, night sky covered the ceiling of the Great Hall. Snape arrived at the staff table only to find O'Malley already there, talking animatedly with Professor Flitwick. Snape started to pile food onto his plate, glaring out over the four house tables full of students. He glanced at the Slytherin table, in time to see Goyle pelting a first year girl with a dinner roll. Snape rolled his eyes. That behavior would certainly not redeem Slytherin house from the stereotype of being nothing but a bunch of bullies and dark wizards. How many times had he made that clear?  
Almost as soon as dinner started Snape heard the side door open, and saw a shabby looking wizard stride up to Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry I'm a bit late," said Remus Lupin. "The others will be along shortly." Sure enough the caretaker, Filch, was setting up three extra chairs at the staff table. Professor Flitwick moved over, and Lupin sat next to Professor O'Malley. Lupin turned to look at O'Malley, and a warm smile spread across his face. "So," he said, "Samantha O'Malley I presume?"  
"You presume correctly, Mr. Lupin. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said,  
extending a hand.  
"My name's Remus Lupin. And the pleasure is mine indeed," Lupin replied, taking her hand and leaning to kiss it. O'Malley flinched, and withdrew her hand just in time. Snape furrowed his brow, trying to figure out the reason behind the reaction.  
O'Malley looked down briefly at the floor. "My apologies, I wasn't expecting that."  
"That's all right, Professor O'Malley. You see, I'm afraid I couldn't help it," Lupin replied awkwardly. O'Malley raised an eyebrow.  
Snape rolled his eyes, while O'Malley's eyes glinted dangerously. "You presume too much, Mr. Lupin. Do not assume that charm will get you anywhere with me." Lupin looked slightly crestfallen. Snape smiled to himself. "In fact, if you would kindly eliminate superficialities around me in the future, that would be grand. I do realize that we are to be colleagues, of a shade. In spite of that, I intend to make every effort to make this operation run as smoothly as possible."  
Lupin paused, temporarily speechless. "It is my turn, then, to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"Don't think on it anymore, Mr. Lupin, it's quite all right. We'll get along fine," O'Malley said blankly. "I suppose you find this highly amusing, Professor?" she added quietly as she leaned in to Snape.  
"Why yes, I confess that I do," he said, trying to hide a smirk.  
"I think I see the beginnings of a grin, Severus. Quick, hide it! The students are looking, man."  
Snape chuckled as quietly as he could, but he found it extremely difficult. Whenever he looked over, O'Malley would cross her eyes and start him laughing all over again. Snape couldn't believe how easy it was to unwind when he was around her, but that worried him at the same time. Before he had a chance to think about it much more, the next two dinner guests arrived.  
Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks joined the staff table, much to the delight of O'Malley. Tonks and O'Malley practically beamed when they saw each other, and it was clear to Snape the two were close friends.  
"Look at you, Professor Samantha O'Malley! Teaching at Hogwarts, well I had to come and see this for myself," Tonks said as she hugged O'Malley. "I can hardly believe how long it's been since I've last seen you."  
"I know, the time has gone by much too fast," O'Malley replied. "It will be great to work with you again," she added with a wink.  
Moody shook O'Malley's hand vigorously. "Well Sam O'Malley, it is an honor to see you again. Didn't think I would, for a while there," said  
Moody, and O'Malley became instantly cautious. "I think you'll be great at the job, make no mistake. But we'll miss you down at the office, that's for damn sure."  
"I missed you too, Mad-eye. I miss the old office, except for Arnie Peasgood, of course," she said. Moody and Tonks had a good laugh over this.  
"I find the company here to be quite enjoyable in contrast."  
Lupin moved and sat with Moody at the other side of the table, while Tonks sat next to O'Malley. "So," said Tonks, "given anyone a hard time yet?"  
"My dear, of course I have, you know me," O'Malley winked. "I'm quite excited about my classes, to tell you the truth. I think I can give them some very valuable information. So how are things down at the office?"  
"They're doing all right. Minster is still acting up, of course, the blustering old fool."  
"Tell me about it. Blinder than a bat, that one."  
"I can't understand how he even became Minister of Magic. Ah well, let's save it for the meeting. I've got to tell you, your little Arnold is still asking after you."  
"Heaven above, he just won't give up, will he. Not like I've given him reason."  
Tonks laughed good naturedly. Snape felt the lump growing in his throat disappear.  
"Hush up, Tonks. You wouldn't fancy that either." She looked around, then added in a squeaky voice, " 'Sam, you're looking pretty than usual today, what's your secret?' 'Sam, did you know that we both have the same taste in music? Fancy that, isn't that a coincidence?' 'Sam, I don't have any opinions of my own, I think what you tell me to think. I just want you so bad, oh Sam!'"  
Tonks went hysterical, giggling uncontrollably. Soon dinner was over, and Dumbledore turned to his dinner guests.  
"Well then, shall we take this in the staff room? O'Malley, Moody and Tonks followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, leaving Snape to wonder what they could be talking about. What would two Aurors be doing visiting this time of night? Then Snape started to develop a theory, as only he could. Maybe O'Malley didn't make a clean break from her work at the Ministry. Maybe she was silently working as part of the Order of the Phoenix. But Dumbledore would have included him in the meeting. Unless Snape was mistaken about the level of trust between himself and the headmaster? 


	5. All the Stars in the Sky

Chapter 4: All the Stars in the Sky  
  
"Ah, but a man's reach should exceed his grasp, or what's a heaven for?"  
  
~ Robert Browning  
  
The weeks passed into October and Snape was no closer to learning what part, if any, O'Malley played in the Order of the Phoenix. By all accounts she appeared to be an exemplary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, dedicated to her job. Inside of a month the class became one of the favorites, despite the amount of hard work. So far O'Malley had completed her teaching of basic methods, not even resting until the last student could produce a corporeal Patronus charm. O'Malley announced that now that she was teaching how to block an opponent's spells, the Dueling Club would soon be commenced. All the students were looking forward to the date, only a short two weeks away.   
  
In the meantime Snape put his qualms to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about than a few discrepancies. Snape concentrated on his own duties, immersing himself in keeping up his many obligations. The familiarity of teaching kept his mind off what he didn't want to think about, but the weight he carried grew steadily heavier. Playing both ends against the middle between Dumbledore and Voldemort was more than a dangerous game. Before, he had no reason not to take the risk; he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to salvage the majority, if necessary. But things had changed when Sam O'Malley arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape turned to the photograph of Lily Evens less and less often. He never thought he would fail to look to it, not so much for the memory it retrieved but for what he wanted to remember about the past. It was Thursday night, and Snape sat in his drafty chambers in the dungeon. The fire was dying out, only a few glowing embers remaining. As Snape watched them he let the walls he built up for the day slide away, and his mind began to wander. Somewhere between sleep, partly conscious and party unconscious, Snape breathed deeply and closed his eyes. The memories of the past always seemed to catch up with him at the end of the day. Earlier that afternoon he had singled out Neville Longbottom in the hallway, and embarrassed him in front his friends. With a look of fear on his face Neville dropped his books, quickly gathered them up and hurried away. The way Neville looked at him.like he were some sort of monster..Snape tried to push away the thought without success. It must have been the same look he had given his own father. The same flinch, the same fear. Then why did treat the boy in the same manner? Snape knew, but didn't want to think about it. His father was coming towards him, and his mother was sobbing as usual. He was younger, cowering just like Neville. He backed up until his back was against the wall.   
  
The distance was closing.Snape woke up with a jolt, in a cold sweat. He realized that his hands formed tight fists, and that his knuckles were white. Snape waited until his breathing returned to normal. Just as his eyes began to water, looking at the burning embers, Snape forced a scowl on his face and tried to shut out everything he had dreamed about. But the dream still sat in the pit of his stomach, forming a disturbing knot that wouldn't let him rest.   
  
Snape rose suddenly and put on his cloak. Even thought the nights were getting cooler, he decided to go up to the North tower for some fresh air. He wanted nothing more than to clear his head from all the madness. His mind was cloudy, and he was desperate to lift that weight before it became more than he could take.   
  
Snape climbed swiftly up the astronomy tower with his cloak whipping behind him. It was windy, this night. He had just reached the landing when he saw O'Malley leaning on the edge of tower's stone walls, gazing resolutely up the night sky. She whipped around as she heard him approach, as if startled. As she saw him her face relaxed, and she turned around again.  
  
"What are you doing up here at this hour?" a surprised Snape asked.  
  
"Good evening, Severus," she said softly, without facing him.  
  
"Good evening," he said cautiously.  
  
"It's a clear night, tonight. I'm looking at the stars."  
  
"I'll leave you alone, then," Snape said.   
  
"No. You don't have to do that," she replied quietly. "It's as much your sky as it is mine. And besides, I'm about ready to leave, as I forgot my cloak. I didn't know it would be so cold tonight."   
  
Snape walked closer, then turned his gaze towards the sky. O'Malley sighed. "And what are you doing at the Astronomy tower so late, Severus?" she asked.  
  
"Why the same as you. I come here to think, away from the monotony of the dungeons."  
  
"One drafty place for another, eh?" O'Malley said casually.  
  
"Indeed," he replied. Snape could tell he had interrupted something. A train of thought, perhaps.   
  
A few minutes passed in silence. O'Malley was staring blankly out into the indigo blue sky, hardly breathing. Suddenly, she shivered. Something in Snape's mind clicked.  
  
"How thoughtless of me. Please," he said, removing his cloak and offering it to her.  
  
O'Malley looked temporarily stunned. "Oh.no, thank you. Thank you, Severus, that's very kind," she stammered. "But I really should go now. Thank you." And she turned, silent as a shadow, disappearing down the stairs in a flash. Snape could still smell her perfume. * * * * * * *  
  
Alone with his thoughts, the cold night air whipping against his face, Snape wondered why O'Malley acted the way she did. She was obviously afraid of something. Snape was almost sure that thing wasn't him, but even so he felt a pang of concern course through his body. He decided to return to the dungeons, and try to get some sleep. The dream was still weighing on his mind, but he managed to shut it out for the moment. He had become so good at shutting out his feelings, never allowing a soul to know what he was really thinking. All that practice of emotionless façade had its uses. It was much easier that way. He didn't have to feel anything. At least until breakfast.  
  
The next day came on invisible wheels, but O'Malley wasn't there. Snape didn't ask where she might be, but he wondered all the same. For some odd reason he was looking forward to talking to her, even if he wouldn't dare bring up the nightmare. Especially after seeing her at the astronomy tower last night.   
  
With each passing day, Snape noticed he felt more and more at ease around O'Malley. He looked forward to mealtimes when he would have a chance to talk to her. O'Malley was not just a fountain of knowledge, but excellent about presenting her ideas. On several occasions Snape came away from their conversation with a different viewpoint, even if he wasn't convinced about changing his way of thinking. That was the thing that impressed him the most. O'Malley discussed her ideas as if they were no better or more important than his ideas, simply a different way of looking at things. It was during those conversations when Snape felt his spirit had slightly more breathing room. Despite all of this, Snape could not find it in him to even ask her to tea. Interacting with her during school appointed meals was one thing. Tea was another thing completely.  
  
The morning classes passed uneventfully. Snape was bitterly correcting a stack of first-year essays on sleeping potions, when Draco Malfoy burst into his office. "Sir, you've got to read this," he said between gasps. "It seems that everyone's precious Professor hasn't been entirely truthful." Looking exceedingly proud of himself, Malfoy thrust a newspaper at Snape.   
  
"First of all," Snape sneered, "you will not barge in here like some lunatic in the future. What could have been so important that you failed to ignore my rule of knocking before entering?" Snape grabbed the newspaper, and began to peruse the headliner on the first page. His pulse began to quicken, as his eyes darted across the page.   
  
"However," Snape continued, "this may be very worth my while. Thank you Draco, you may leave." Malfoy turned to leave. "And take five points for Slytherin," Snape added as an afterthought.   
  
"Thank you, sir. Happy reading," Malfoy said with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes as the door clicked shut. Then he rose, and magically sealed the door so no one would bother him. Settling back into his chair, he began to read "The Daily Prophet" article dated almost a year ago:  
  
Today the Ministry of Magic brought one Réaltin (Samantha) O'Malley before the Wizengamot on charges of premeditated murder and abuse of office. Much to the dismay of Ministry officials, Réaltin reportedly misused the right to "harm if necessary," exploiting the power of Auror and going against her better judgment. "We can't believe it. She was always regarded as one of our best, but it appears the evidence is undeniable," the Minister said earlier. The murder, resulting in the death of a foreign wizard whose details we will not publish here, will most likely put an end to Réaltin's seven year career with the Ministry. Further details await as the trial progresses.  
  
Snape read and reread the article, with more questions than answers. What was the meaning behind this woman's name? How did the trial play out? Did the murder accusation hold some truth? It was already time for class, but Snape knew he had to find out more.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After a long afternoon, Snape headed resignedly towards the staff room. He knew no more about O'Malley than the day she walked into Hogwarts, and was frustrated that he had thought he was making any progress with her. What a fool he and everyone else had been. Snape's initial instincts were right. He had recognized something within her eyes that troubled him. He knew there was something dangerous about her, because he knew what it was to be a servant of the Dark Lord. He knew there was something guilty about her, because he saw the same signs within himself.  
  
Thankfully the staff room was empty. Snape sank into his usual chair, staring up at the ceiling. Snape closed his eyes, and sighed. He didn't hear the side door open, as he was deep in concentration. Snape was just pondering whether or not he should speak with Dumbledore about the matter, when O'Malley leaned in close to Snape's ear.  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus," she whispered.  
  
Snape flinched, snapping his eyes open instantaneously. O'Malley simply laughed at his behavior. "Well I didn't mean to scare you, old chap," she chuckled.  
  
Snape's pulse was racing. He tried to make light of the situation. "I didn't know you were in the habit of sneaking up people, Sam."  
  
"I didn't intend to sneak up on you, exactly. But it was just too tempting. Clearly you were deep in a state of deep concentration. What's preoccupying you?"  
  
Snape combed his mind for a legitimate answer, while O'Malley poured herself some tea with her back to him.   
  
"Nothing of great importance," said Snape coolly. "The students were particularly stressing today, for some reason."  
  
"And no wonder," replied O'Malley. "You look positively exhausted, like you haven't gotten enough sleep. Tea?"  
  
"Ah, no thank you," Snape said. "Actually I was just heading to the library. See you at dinner." Snape hastily swept out of the room. O'Malley merely shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip of her tea. 


End file.
